


Wishing on the Moon

by dreamingjewel



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingjewel/pseuds/dreamingjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life moves on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sysann](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sysann).



Valentine stood in the receiving line, watching the well-wishers ahead of him shake the grooms hand and kiss the bride. Off to the side he noticed a young man looking bored and uncomfortable. It took him a second to realize it was Christopher Wainwright. No wonder the young man looked so uncomfortable. His father was marrying an exact, physical duplicate of his first wife, Christopher’s mother, Sam. 

Twenty years later and the poor sod hadn’t moved on. It was his own fault, from what Valentine had gathered. Neither Sam nor Christopher Foyle would disclose the exact events that led to Wainwrights separation and divorce; however Valentine still had his sources and knew serial infidelity with several secretaries led to the breakdown of the union. 

At the reception Valentine spotted the two Christophers and Sam sipping champagne and talking. They were the sunlight at the dreary spectacle   
He felt his pulse race a little when Foyle’s eyes settled on him, and asked him to join them.

Valentine smoked and mainly listened. Age had not diminished his former colleague, the man was as alert and sharp as the day they’d met. Sam glowed with happiness and young Christopher looked more at ease.  
It all was too much, the small island of happiness amid the hideous celebration. 

Valentine said his goodbyes, kissing Sam on the cheek, shaking young Christopher’s hand and holding his Christopher’s hand a little too long. The secret passed and acknowledged.

Valentine walked out into the cool night air and moved on.


End file.
